For Peace For Love
by Mei Ju
Summary: Marriage. The key to ending a war. When Hinata and Itachi are engaged they are unsure on how to respond and how to act. They each grew up only knowing year of war before them. Now they're thrown together as an effort to bring peace. Will they only be pawns in this game? Or will they become King and Queen. AU
1. Chapter 1

For Peace For Love

When war broke out between the two great clans of Konoha no one thought there would be an end to it. Entire generations grew up knowing only the suffering war has brought. After years of vast devastation not a single family was left out of the conflict. Some clans with strength and power choose a side. Even those who had no prominent bloodline chose a side. No one remained neutral and no one remained unscarred. However the two great Clan Leaders who grew up with the suffering has decided to had to stop. They were brilliant men, but years of war had made them cold and untrusting.

Hiashi Hyuga and Fugaku Uchiha called a cease fire in time for New Year. Konoha held its breath, no one has known a time where war hasn't been present. What most didn't know was that they had meet in the middle land next over to the Land of Iron to determine the year and what it would bring.

Hiashi Hyuga is a man hardens by war but a man willing to bring peace. He sits down in front of Fugaku Uchiha in the lavish estate. He appears calm but on the inside he is worried. Fugaku was the one who seeked council. However has only ask for Hiashi to come with a trusted Elder.

"Hyuga, I know that we are both untrusting of each other, but we have the same goals. We must find a way to bring peace." Fugaku breaks the ice with this matter of fact voice.

"Fugaku what you say is true. What can we both trust of each other? If I hold a cease fire longer than the agreement of New Year's how do I know you won't attack me? How do I insurance that the both of us are in for peace?"

Fugaku nods his head thoughtfully. Unknown to Hiashi his wife Mikoto had begged him to end the war. While her begging annoyed him he heard an idea in her wailing. Mikoto had wailed about her grandchildren. Although Itachi hasn't been married he is the first born and would be the one to bring heirs.

"My Son, Itachi yearns for peace. Ever since he was a boy he wanted Peace. Even when he was young he was never in fight and wouldn't spar for fun. He was always respectful, mind you, did what was told and never questioned it, but he obviously never wanted to attend his war classes even though he exceled. "

"What are you coming to? Be frank with me."

"Do you have children?"

Hiashi looked at him skeptically.

"I have two."

"Hiashi, do not keep me guessing."

"I have two daughters; the eldest has just turned 16."

Fugaku smiles, daughters have limited worth, but to him they are necessary.

"What is she like?"

"She is obedient, pure, and beautiful." The three qualities a young woman should have or more importantly what a Clan's Wife should have.

"In the summer when it's easier to travel bring her to meet Itachi. I do not want to rush our children into this. They are our greatest hopes and dreams all in one. We both have too much on the line with them for us to falter. If we agree to wed them for the sake of peace."

That would set the scene for what was yet to come. Hiashi and Fugaku agreed that their eldest children would wed. Back at their respected homes both of these fated children had no idea.

Itachi stood tall and firm watching his brother spar with his friend Naruto in the Palace grounds. He was tall, lean with pale skin and dark eyes. His dark hair is tied in a ponytail and he wears a formal yukata.

"Jerk!"

"Loser!"

Insults are thrown as they circle each other again. Their fights normally end up with a swearing contest and having their mouths washed out by Mikoto.

"Sasuke, Naruto come in!" Mikoto yells from inside the palace grounds. "You're missing the party."

Sasuke stands tall copying his brother's posture. He nods quickly before rushing to change back into his formal clothes. He had been out there to burn off some extra steam. The Party is to celebrate the New Year and the peace that will hopefully come to it. My Father has sent a messenger hawk before his arrival to note the kingdom that Peace is in near future. Itachi couldn't have been more proud. While the young teens like Sasuke and Naruto have yet to realize how lucky they've been they sense the vibe off of others. The excitement, the relief and joy floats in the air. People are rushing into the streets they're so happy.

Itachi sighs softly as he walks towards the great hall of his parent's estate. The proud symbol of the Uchiha's is the largest and stands the tallest. Then our allies' symbols follow underneath.

As he arrives in people politely bow and females gawk and giggle. Itachi averts his eyes down not wanting to give anything signs of what could be seen as friendliness. For the few who remember their manners and bow he returns a smaller but still polite one. Itachi knows that his Mother would have his head otherwise.

Mikoto motion Itachi and Sasuke to come forward. Her long black hair has been pinned up and she wears a long flowing formal kimono of gold and red. Her hand grasps a scroll.

"Your father has been delayed, a province in the west has inquired he stayed with them for the night, to celebrate his success, surely you understand. However there is much to talk about, once the party is done and settled down I'm sure you'll be tired, but please come to my chambers."

With that Mother gives them a small smile and dismisses them. When Sasuke looks back he sees that she has already started a conversation with Kushina Uzumaki the mother of Naruto and the wife of the Uzumaki Clan head.

"What could that be about Brother?" Sasuke questions Itachi once they reach the other side of the room. "What is so important that she wouldn't wait for Father?"

Itachi was thinking thoughtfully. "I suppose to has to do with something socially, maybe a party to go to or a special inter-clan mingle."

Sasuke nods his head, "That would make sense to meet the ex-enemy. We should be prepared for war too though, that's more of Father's part though."

Itachi nods his head and gives a small smile. "Little brother you do not have to worry."

Sasuke frowns and leaves to find Naruto and Sakura his close friends. Probably to ditch this party and go out eat in the city. He was never one for appearances. Itachi thinks of how Sasuke never really had to worry. It was Itachi who was concerned, peace isn't free. Then the vivid memories of the war front flash in front of his eyes and the tears of his Mother and family. He no longer cares what the price is.

At the Hyuga's compound the Main Branch is having a banquet. Hiashi has arrived home and the good news he brought has called for celebration. The Hyuga's are a proud but highly strict and traditional family. Those who are older than 14 and female are separated by a door with a veil covering it. Soothing music flows softly as the air is hummed by the voices of soft conversations and munching.

Hinata sat in the room off to the left of the Main room where her father and other leaders and elders stayed. As for her she remained with a small band of girls she has known since childhood. Tenten and Ino stayed close to her around their small round table with cushioned seating.

"I can't believe the war is over! Can you even imagine peace?" Ino gushes out happily. "I certainly can't, but if it means feasting every day and wearing elegant clothing I'm sure I can get used to it."

Tenten giggles, "Plus our men will come home, more time to socialize." Ino and Hinata laugh, they know she's being factious. There is barely any contact with them.

"Barely, the only time we see them is formal meetings or religious ceremonies. I remember when we were little and got to hang out with them. I haven't seen Shikamaru since he was shipped off. Now that he is coming home I want to see if he matured at all."

"Ino you're so fortune to like the man you're likely to marry." Hinata says calmly and softly.

"Well it could be Chouji! Remember him! Oh my goodness that boy is huge now!"

"Hey Tenten Chouji has become very strong!" Ino says quickly, when she was younger they were close friends. Then she turned 14 and it all ended.

"Ya ya, I just can't believe it's been like 2 years since we've seen any of our guy friends. It's crazy to think that this year we'll be engaged and then married!" Tenten says lightly.

Hinata sips her tea. "That would be ideal I suppose, I am surely not going to be the heir."

Ino's face her sour. "How can you not be heir?"

Hinata gives a resigned sigh, "I don't know, he didn't say I'd be moved down or become a branch member. He has only hinted that it."

"Hyuga-san is so strict about rules and it firmly says in the Hyuga rules that first born child is heir!" Tenten says strongly, "Who else could be heir? Unless you die, and that would never happen, there is no one next in line!"

"Maybe Neji?" Neji is her older cousin and protector. He is very strong and has been sent on many missions to claim victory for the Hyuga's. He will be coming home soon hailed as a hero.

Hanabi maybe? Her little sister who runs amuck around with her friends.

Hinata continues to listen to Tenten and Ino bicker for the next hour before they leave with their respected families. Through the light veil that conceals them from view she sees Kiba and Shino waves at her.

Hinata waves back just enough for them to see. Kiba and Shino were her close friends before they matured. They're kind and they write to each other often. Once she believed that she would marry them since they come from highly respectable families. However if she was to be the Heir she would marry within the family.

When everyone is gone and is cleared Hinata stands to leave and retire for the day.

"Hinata-san, You Father wants you urgently." Ko says with Neji by his side.

"Okay." Hinata says with a slight bow of the head. It's rare for her Father to call on her so late.

Walking into his inner chambers they see Hanabi who is wearing a plain clean white kimono with her hair down and without ornaments obviously woken from her sleep and the Clan elders in the back. Follow by Neji sitting behind Hanabi and Ko further behind.

"Hinata-sama please sit." Says a branch elder politely.

Hinata bows respectfully and sits down.

Hiashi looks calming and each of them.

"As we have celebrated there is Peace for our Nation and the Clan of Uchiha's this is a great moment of History, but Peace has its price."

He looks towards the elders. "Our Elders are our witnesses of what we have agreed to. Fugaku is a man of honor and skill, but a few days ago he showed his intelligence. I'll ask you the question, "What would tie our two clans together so closely that peace would be inevitable?"

He looks towards Hinata first. "Father, I do not know."

Hanabi shakes her head to the side too still in sleep mode.

Neji looks up and replies calmly. "Hiashi-sama I believe that the answer is a union of some sort."

"Neji you are correct, it's marriage."

Hinata gasps softly and Hanabi straightens her spine.

"Father?" Hinata says softly.

"Hinata, my eldest child, you're going to turn 16 very soon and will become a fine woman. You have been chosen to bring peace to our land." His voice holds a little gentleness but is said strongly. "You are kind like your mother."

Hinata entire face becomes red her eyes casted down. "Father I didn't know they had children."

Hiashi nods at this. "Hinata I didn't tell you much for that I'm sorry. When you turn 16 this summer you'll be introduced formally and then periodically come home and then back there. That is what has been decided. Their customs are so much different than ours, but we have to make this work. My daughter you understand don't you?"

Hinata nods softly.

"To whom is she marrying?" Hanabi inquires.

An elder looks up and smiles softly. "To Itachi, he is the heir of the Uchiha clan, he is well known for being a genius and a man of peace. He is handsome too." She beckons Hinata to stand and holds out a small photo of him.

"This is Itachi; he was 17 when that was taken."

Hinata can't deny he's handsome, but he has sad eyes.

Hinata smiles though a small smile and bows to the elder.

"Thank you, it's lovely, he's very handsome."

Hiashi nods thoughtfully. "You will be happy."

If was left unsaid that if she wasn't there couldn't be anything to change it.

"You have been learning to become a perfect lady for years now; we do not need to teach you anything out of the ordinary. You will be a beautiful wife with a great purpose. Although this marriage is sudden and their culture is very different you will have time to adjust. If all goes smoothly this marriage will last and the peace will too." Says Elder Yoon an old man whose voice quivers.

Hinata, Hanabi, Neji and Ko all leave the Hiashi Chambers and file out as elders talk more about the details.

They all tip toe into Hinata's room, something the Elders wouldn't be please with considering Neji and Ko are male.

Hinata carefully places the picture next to her bed.

"He's very serious." Hinata says softly to break the ice.

"This is outrageous!" Hanabi says, "You're supposed to marry Kiba or Shino and leave your days out here!"

"Hanabi, she wasn't supposed to do anything, this is a good marriage. You're close in age." Ko says softly. "Besides this peace is new, we do not want to tip the fragile scale. This might be for the best."

Hinata nods softly, she will be getting more details in the days coming up to the visit, until then she can't do much.

Hinata lays down on her futon and brings her covers up. When the snow melts her time will begin to dwindle here.

As for Itachi and Sasuke they move into their Mother's room quickly. Sasuke seemed to sway a bit, probably out drinking while Itachi was upholding the family name with his good posture and serious face.

"Mother we're here."

"Ohhh Sasuke my poor baby! You drank didn't you? I wonder where you were. I'll be sure to complain to Fugaku when he comes home. Letting minors drink! What behavior-"

"Mother, please what did Father say?"

Mother quickly silences herself.

"Well Itachi, it's something very important, but I completely agree with your Father with this. You seem Marriage is always something so sacred, but I wouldn't have my sons fed to the wolves! So instead you Father has taken it upon him to finally take my advice for a change and find a perfect girl for you!"

"Bro that totally sucks monkey balls." Sasuke says a bit too loudly for Itachi.

Mikoto throws a look at Sasuke that would scare Fugaku into submission, but for the drunken Sasuke he just ignores it and starts to sway again

"Has Father met the girl." Itachi was a little annoyed; he wasn't seriously planning on marrying anyone. This opinion of girls as a whole isn't too high.

"Well, not exactly. But she's kind and very pretty. Would you like to see an old photo?" Mother quickly takes it out of her sleeve.

Itachi looks down at it.

"She's five." Itachi brow twitches slightly.

"Oh, well she's not 5 now." Mikoto giggles. "She's almost 16, very lovely I'm sure. You should write to her."  
"I'd rather not.

"Itachi don't be silly!"

"Mother, I don't see the rush."

"Well the Hyuga's marry younger than you would think. "

Itachi gives her a look. "Mother I will marry her."

He goes up to leave thinking this conversation is done. He needs to get Sasuke to bed anyway, he's going to wake up with a nasty headache.

"Itachi, please write to her." Mother is lost.

Itachi gives a quick nod before half carrying and half dragging his brother to bed.

"Haha Itachi you heart-breaker! You're totally going to be killed" Sasuke continue to giggle like a little boy until Itachi leaves the room.


	2. Chapter 2

For Peace For Love

Hinata

When I wake up now I stare at the ceiling. I want to memorize every single detail of what is above me. The soft brown colors the little cracks. I just want to make sure it hasn't change yet.

I know one day I'll be looking at something oh so different.

The day is coming up to when I leave. The snow is long gone and my closet is now filled with light kimonos made of the soft materials. The room is bare all packed up for the leave, the journey to come.

Ino and Tenten will be coming and Neji will accompany me. Kiba and Shino are both coming to provide protection and support. My heart wells up, Kiba, the person I thought I was going to marry. The last letter we sent to each other was the one before the public announcement of my engagement. Kiba's own proposal.

Shikamaru and Ino will be getting married soon. I'm so happy for them. They're light hearted, happy and they know each other so well.

Although to be honest Itachi has written letters to me. I think of his voice as strong, but at the same time very patient and educated. They letters are full of soothing promises, ones of love and respect. As if I'm precious, as if I'm a gem to him. His letters telling I'm free, that his family will love me, that the people will accept me. He writes rarely about himself.

Unlike Kiba letters, full of passion and gripping details of his adventures. His angry scrawl versus Itachi's highly refined calligraphy easily tell the different between the two.

The maids all come in, silently with tears in their eyes. Today is the day of my departure, and although I'm bringing plenty of maids, I won't be able to bring any of the Hyuga maids.

"Hyuga-sama, it has been our greatest pleasure to serve you."

Has been, the past tense.

The all kowtow as low as they can as I lay in bed. My long hair spills like ink all over the white blankets.

I look at them with tears filling my eyes. My life is going to be turned around. People I have always known will be gone. My Marriage will bring so much to everyone; my shoulders feel heavy with the burdens.

The pull out a beautiful dark purple kimono and matching pins, today we'll meet the escort to help us get to Itachi. Itachi has told me he will send only the best to come.

However I will have to wait to meet Itachi until I get there.

"Hinata, this beautiful kimono is a gift from you fiancé." The youngest maid said, her name was Hua and was a beautiful girl. The tattoo though on her face hinders her appearance.

"Hua, please take whatever you want from what's left of my closet." My last gift to the maid who's been my secret confident.

"Oh no, Hinata I could never."

I reach toward the silver and crystal hair pins and grasp her hand. "You deserve the best, please accept this." I put the pins down and fold her hand.

As give the other gifts and soon they have my in a kimono ready to go. My room is almost bare, other stuff is no needed and other items will be sent in intervals. My bed folded neatly in the corner. To think I will be sharing a bed with a man! My face flushes a red as I procede to talk out of the room.

After eating a very quiet breakfast with my sister and Father I walk to my carriage where Tenten and Ino are already seated. They'll be coming for moral support both in beautiful dresses.

Ino's dress is an empire style light blue dress with small pearls sown on the bottom. Her hair is held up with ribbons and pearl pins. She wear a plain blue ribbon choker and around her neck and is silently reading some of my letters.

Tenten wears a red cheosang and a gold shawl thrown over her shoulder. She is whisper to Neji out of the window where he will be running be guarding the left flank.

I draw the curtains on my side, feeling the tear and home sickness already start in.

Tenten sees my distress and excuses Neji to close the curtains on her side.

"Hinata, what you're doing is something I would have never done. We'll be with you each step of the way though." Tenten squeezes my hand tightly.

"Of course we will! Itachi doesn't even seem all that bad. He sounds very gallant, you're so lucky!" Ino smiles pleasantly. She's happy for this trip, Shikamaru was sent ahead to meet the escort early, she would see him soon.

The carriage jolts unexpectedly and we begin. I can't help but pull the cloth out of my way to see my home leaving me. Then I see a figure.

Hanabi my younger sister is running towards up followed by my head maid Hailia. "Sister, Sister!" She screams and Neji falls behind to meet her. I feel tears stream down my face.

I can't bare to look anymore. Ino tsks softly. Hanabi will be 14 soon and expected to become a Lady. She will also be trained to become heir.

I soft knock on my side brings my attention. I quickly wipe my eyes clean with a little cloth I carry and look down outside.

Hanabi is walking away but Kiba is there.

"Hinata-chan! You wouldn't believe how unbelievable lucky I am to be here! To think Hiashi wouldn't have sent me! HA, at least he learned to value my skills!" Kiba was always there to cheer me up during tough times.

"Kiba you stink like a dog!" Ino wails dramatically laughing with Tenten. Kiba makes a face before turning his attention back at me.

"Really Hinata-chan, you have nothing to worry about, we'll meet the escort in a few hours, until then we all can use this time for a little social gathering. No stupid Elders breathing down our necks." Kiba grins sheepishly. Elders were revered in our society, they uphold our moral standard.

Although I was thinking the same thing, in Itachi's society genders are not restricted. He says I should get used to being around males.

Ino nods thoughtfully. "Finally a little time with Shikamaru without his grandmother giving me the evil eye. As he would put it, so troublesome!" Ino giggles again, she's giddy with excitement.

"The thought of being alone with the opposite gender might be appealing, but we must uphold our highest standard. We will not give them a reason to think we're here simple to fool around." Neji eyes scanned quickly the group before shifting back into place.

Kiba rolls his eyes out of view. "Anyways Hinata, Shino is up ahead making sure everything is okay, he'll be upfront. The person who's remaining behind is Ko."

Hinata nods taking it all in. She hasn't been out of the palace grounds now, she doesn't know what could take place.

"Kiba, what's outside?"

"Well trees, grass and stuff like that I guess."

Tenten rolls her eyes, "She means like what is there to really see?"

"Well these are the good parents, untouched by the war. Once we go farther, much farther we won't reach it today we'll have to pass by some pretty bad areas. Although they should be better now without all the war and stuff. Don't worry about it, if trouble arises we'll take care of it. "Kiba points to himself grinning ear to ear.

"Well we can't if one of us keeps yapping." Neji says just loud enough for Kiba to hear.

Kiba falls back in line and winks at the girls.

I keep the window opened though. There is a light breeze coming through. I rest my head on the pillows and relax as Ino hums lightly to herself. I know this trip will take a while, but I can't doze off.

I gently take the chest from Ino lap.

"We should reread your letters Hinata!" Ino squeals excitedly. Outside you hear a grunt.

"Yes, my thought exactly, we'll be quiet though." I say softly, I don't want Kiba is feel awkward or bad.

I open up the oldest first and the words seem to be as foreign to me as if I'm reading them the first time:

Hinata,

Hello, I am Itachi, my Mother pleads to me that I should write, however so far words cannot describe the feeling I feel. All my life I have learned to fight, ruthlessly and merciless, to think that war is over is still making its way to my brain. However my heart is happy. I hope I find that you're happy too. Peace has come at a very precious price. Please though, do not feel used. We may be pawns now, but soon we'll be King and Queen of a just and peaceful country.

I know this letter is brief, please write back when it suits you.

Your fiancé, Itachi

I smile softly, a short sweet letter, yet it tells me very little about it. His handwriting uses firm broad strokes with graceful precise movements. I had no doubt that he was strong and in control of his actions. His letter smelled of soft shrine incense and had been smooth to the touch, using only the highest quality of paper. As a mere daughter many believe I wouldn't have been taught to fight. But everyone is taught, although it is considered rude to continue to fight when married or engaged. My lessons stopped New Year's.

Itachi,

I am pleased that you have chosen to write to me. My own heart soars to you; soon we'll be phoenixes dancing in the moonlight. I leave my future into your hands. Faithfully awaiting our first moments together I will come to you with all that I am.

Hinata

Ino told me that I sound way to mature for someone like me! Tenten commented on its beauty and how I'm showing my true femininity. My tutors in etiquette told me I should be brief and try not to focus on myself too much. Selflessness is ideal.

My father read it over and nodded before sending it out. He didn't seem to be too interested.

Dearest Hinata,

Your words flow graciously on the paper. You sound like a beautiful woman. If I may be so bold, I ask an updated picture of you? Something small would be loved. I would like to picture the face of the woman I should see in my dreams. The woman I will respect, love and protect for years to come. This world is ours to defend, to defend from any harm. My family wishes the same. My Mother Mikoto is pleased immensely with the arrangement. I cannot agree with her more. I can only pray for your health.

My Brother Sasuke has teased me, but he doesn't know how much it humbles me to know that our destiny is intertwined. You're highly valued, I know your culture might put a damper to your worth, but you are important to the peace.

Itachi

I realized he just told me something about myself. He has a Brother. He called me important. I remember clutching this letter as I slept, imagining his face when we meet.

The letter continued to be passed on between Tenten and Ino they would comment and smile at me. I continued though to look outside. Kiba was on a house now riding next to us. He really has grown up. He will find a nice girl and marry back home. I will be away in another country married to a man I know only by his words.


End file.
